Black Widow (film)
Black Widow is an upcoming superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name.Marvel’s Standalone ‘Black Widow’ Movie Gains Momentum With Jac Schaeffer Writing Synopsis To be added Cast *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Stan Lee as to-be-announced cameo Appearances Location To be added Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans Creatures To be added Organizations To be added Mentioned To be added Production On February 12, 2014, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige revealed that some developmental groundwork has been done on a possible movie featuring Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow. "We start filming the next Avengers film at the end of March," Feige said in a February 2014 interview to Total Film. "Black Widow's part in that is very big. We learn more about her past and learn more about where she came from and how she became in that film. The notion of exploring that even further in her own film would be great, and we have some development work with that."Kevin Feige On Black Widow's Role In THE AVENGERS 2 And An Eventual Solo Movie However, on March 17, 2014, Kevin Feige recanted his statements in an interview with "Examiner.com," citing that she has been involved in three movies already and another character (Ms. Marvel) might be more interesting.Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige dismisses solo female comic book films In August 2014, British director Neil Marshall told Vanity Fair in an interview that he wants to direct the film.Game of Thrones Big-Battle Director Neil Marshall Either Wants to Direct a Black Widow Movie or Unleash Those Dragons While at the Fan Expo on August 31, 2014, Stan Lee revealed that the film may be moving forward.FAN EXPO: MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS: THE LEGENDARY STAN LEE In an interview with Collider, Johansson revealed that she and Feige have discussed a series of standalone Black Widow films for Marvel.BLACK WIDOW Movie: Scarlett Johansson and Kevin Feige Have Discussed a Series of Films In January 2016, actor Clark Gregg stated that Marvel should make a Black Widow movie; meanwhile Joe and Anthony Russo wanted to direct the film.Clark Gregg says it'd be "tragic" if Marvel doesn't make a Black Widow movieThe Russo Brothers Would Be Interested In Doing A Black Widow Solo MovieRusso Brothers talk about Captain America Civil war in China (2015) On May 6, 2016, Feige announced to Deadline during a Q/A that they have confirmed a discussion about seeing a Black Widow movie.Kevin Feige On ‘Captain America: Civil War’ And All Things Marvel – Deadline Q&A On July 23, 2016, Feige has stated that they are committing to do the movie and The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron director Joss Whedon was open on directing the film.Kevin Feige Says Marvel Studios is ‘Committing’ to a Black Widow Solo MovieCOMIC-CON 2016: JOSS WHEDON WOULD DIRECT A BLACK WIDOW MOVIE IF MARVEL ASKED In February 2017, Johansson told Total Film Magazine while talking about her movie Ghost in the Shell that "timing" is key to making Black Widow a reality.The Black Widow movie "should be done" says Scarlett Johansson In October 2017, Taika Waititi told i09 that he would like to direct the movie as a comedy.Thor: Ragnarok Director Taika Waititi Wants to Make a Marvel Comedy With a Surprising Avenger On January 10, 2018, it was announced that the film was in early development, with Jac Schaeffer being hired to write the script. In February 2018, Chris Evans stated that the movie is confirmed in a interview.Chris Evans Loves 'Black Panther' References External Links * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Four Movies